The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (film)
|country = United States Japan |language = English|starring = Debi Derryberry Miley Cyrus Clancy Brown Tara Strong}} The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (also known as The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker: The Movie, known in Japan as The Legend of Zelda: Takt of Wind: The Movie (ゼルダの伝説風のタクト：動画 Zeruda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto: Dōga, lit. "The Legend of Zelda: Baton of Wind: The Movie") is a upcoming 2016 Japanese/American computer-animated action comedy-adventure film based on the 2003 Nintendo GameCube video game of the same name. It will be produced by Illumination Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures. Series developer and publisher, Nintendo will play a role in the film’s production, screenplay, character development, and animation consulting. The Wind Waker will feature the voices of Debi Derryberry, Miley Cyrus, Clancy Brown and Tara Strong. The film will be directed by Chris Renaud and Henry Selick, and feature an original story written by one of The Legend of Zelda creators, Eiji Aonuma. It is currently scheduled for a release in the United States on April 15, 2016 and in Japan on May 20, 2016. A sequel is scheduled to be released on April 6, 2018. Plot Link, the protagonist of the Zelda series. He struggles against his nemesis, Ganondorf, for control of a sacred relic known as the Triforce. Link spends a large portion of the film sailing, traveling between islands, and traversing dungeons and temples to gain the power necessary to defeat Ganondorf. He also spends time trying to find his little sister Aryll. Cast *Debi Derryberry as Link *Miley Cyrus as Tetra/Princess Zelda *Clancy Brown as Ganondorf *Tara Strong as Aryll Production The film was originally announced in September 1999 under the untitled Zelda film, originally a traditional animated film being made by Glass Ball Productions and Co-produced by 20th Century Fox. In May 2005, Geo G. had acquired the rights of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, which the title was changed to, with a release date for 2009. On September 19, 2008, Glass Ball announced that The Wind Waker has been cancelled and was replaced by Sherman's Lagoon. In 2007, Imagi Animation Studios, who provided the animation for TMNT and Astro Boy, created a pitch reel for a computer-animated Legend of Zelda movie. Nintendo, who had previously had a bad experience from the critical and financial failure of the Super Mario Brothers film adaptation, did not take the studio up on their offer. On March 16, 2013, it was announced that a 3D computer-animated feature film based on The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker will be released on April 15, 2016. Written by one of The Legend of Zelda creators, Eiji Aonuma, it will be produced by Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment, animated by Illumination Mac Guff, Chris Meledandri is set to produce, and directed by Chris Renaud, the director of Despicable Me and The Lorax. In July 2013, Debi Derryberry, the actor who voiced Jimmy Neutron, will voice Link. Miley Cyrus will voice Tetra/Princess Zelda. Clancy Brown, the actor who played Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob SquarePants, will voice Ganondorf, Link's nemesis. Originally, Elsie Kate Fisher, the actor who played Agnes from Despicable Me (also made by Illumination), was set to voice Aryll, Link's younger sister, but she was replaced by Tara Strong. On August 1, 2013, Henry Selick, the director of The Nightmare Before Christmas, has joined Renaud to direct the film. Release Universal Pictures will distribute the film in theaters in the United States on April 15, 2016. It will distribute the film in Japan on May 20, 2016. The film will accompanied by the short animated film Lost in Paradise featuring the minions. Sequel Chris Meledandri, CEO of Illumination Entertainment, tweeted in April 2013 that they are working on the sequel idea. Meledandri said in July 2013 of the sequel to The Wind Waker or based on the 2007 video game for the Nintendo DS, Phantom Hourglass: "Two things have to happen. One is that the world has to want a sequel to The Wind Waker or Phantom Hourglass, because if they don't want it, it doesn't matter what we do. And the other thing is even if the world wants a sequel to The Wind Waker or Phantom Hourglass, we have to make sure that we have an idea that is incredible, that is great, that is unexpected. If the audience wants it and we have a great idea, we will see — maybe." On July 28, 2013, Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment announced that they were developing a sequel to The Wind Waker. That film is set for release on April 6, 2018. References Category:Films